


Sunflowers And Moonrises

by SlaughterhouseLilly



Category: Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femslash, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Romance, lesbian werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterhouseLilly/pseuds/SlaughterhouseLilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story taking place on the far fringes of the Life And Death genderswap version of Twilight - there will be drama and intensity but no killing of lesbian or bi characters. Explores BDSM, trust, love, sexuality and female relationships. Oh, and lesbian werewolves, of course. Will run as long as I have ideas. Each section represents a day or partial events taking place on that day, moving forward in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers And Moonrises

June 14th

The late afternoon sun slanted through the blinds, trademark light and dark bars skewed across the pale floor and Nina stifled a yawn. The light was weak, watery but with a tinge of bold orange to it - she placed the time at about 4:15 or so. Maybe as late as 4:30. It was hard to tell sometimes with the coastal green trees crowding everything, as they did all over the small town. The tall girl covered her mouth with her hand and shifted her weight awkwardly. Her feet not aching horridly today, for which she was grateful, but she definitely knew they were there. She returned her attention to the tottering stack of books on the cart before her (Brite, Burroughs, Austen, and Gaiman) - examine the spines, make sure return card stamped and securely tucked away, place the book in proper area of the bent lower metal rows on the cart so she could file it with a minimum of effort. 

She absently nodded her head in time to some song she kept listening to on youtube which had become trapped in her brain (....worms make the dirt and the dirt makes the earth and all of the roots have a place to sleep now....) as she headed for the main customer service desk, wincing at the squeak sound the soles of her boots made on the tile floor. As she walked, she spied an acquaintance - she gave a brief wave to Julie, the dark-skinned petite girl curled up in a chair by the large windows looking out over a small pond and grouping of trees out behind the old library building. Julie waved back and inclined her head, unsmiling, then went back to the book she was reading - it looked like a worn old field guide to root vegetables. She had a history with that girl, a deep one, but they rarely spent time together anymore apart from a few days here and there, once a month or so,

A brief line formed it seemed as soon as she arrived, so she set to to the task at hand with a will: directing a tottery old lady to the large print section, a harassed-seeming Indian father with rambunctious daughter up a flight of stairs and down two halls to the children’s section, and a slightly mumbling teen girl in dark clothing to the sci-fi stacks in a corner of the main floor. As that was finished, a young woman stepped forward to the counter with an easy grin on her face, and Nina’s breath caught in her throat briefly.

The lass was a few years younger than the tall brunette, with hazel eyes and and a vaguely pointed nose, slight smattering of freckles on her dark cheeks. She tilted her head, considering, looking up at the library employee, before she spoke.

“Good afternoon....Nina, is it? I was hoping you could help me. I placed a book on reserve, a book on Norse mythology. Would you check and see if you have it for me?”

The librarian cleared her throat and inclined her head gently, meeting the shorter girl’s eyes.

“Of course, Ma’am, right away.”

With that, she quickly moved to a nearby shelf under the desk, fingers expertly browsing along the reserved books till she found it, dipping down to scoop it up and striding back towards the waiting customer. Nina carefully placed the book down facing the young woman, and addressed her:

“Here we are - Myths And Lore Of The Norsk, by Alberta Rivington. Is this the correct book, Ma’am?”

The dark-haired girl grinned, fingers trailing over the cover before she picked the book up and tucked it under her arm, gaze meeting that of the library employee again.

“It is perfectly correct, thank you, Nina. Now. Just one more thing. Your collar is askew, I believe. Not very professional. You do want to look nice, don’t you? Perhaps you should fix that.”

A brief shuddering frissom passed through the taller girl’s body, but she kept her face composed and calm, even offering a small nervous smile to the younger woman standing before her, fingers going to her neck and the button up shirt’s collar.

“Of...of course, thank you. I must not have noticed. Inattentive of me, really.”

With that, her long fingers smoothed down the errant collar: one side had indeed been sticking up. A odd, fluttering warmth was in her belly and she felt a slight flush in her cheeks when noticed the woman was still staring at her intently, grin on her soft lips.

“Much better, Nina. You look very nice in that shirt, and the vest - more formal. The grey suits you. So it is best to keep up your appearance. Make sure and keep an eye on that, now.”

The younger woman winked then and her smile deepened, more warm and caring. The librarian shuffled a little awkwardly and inclined her head.

“Yes, thank you, Ma’am. You are right. I hope I have served you well today and thank you for coming by, and that you may return to our library soon.”

Breathing slightly hard, Nina made a concentrated effort to calm and compose herself as the brown-skinned young woman strode away to the sliding electronic doors at the front of the entry hall. Breathe in, and out, she scolded herself inwardly. Smiling a little more normally, she turned her attention to the next customer, taking the precarious stack of engineering texts and physics school books from the waiting person, handheld scanner at the ready to begin the process of entering them back into the system as for refiling and circulation to new customers.

It took a few more routine, non-demanding customers for her to regain her normal level of control. She brushed a few strands of red hair out of her eyes and wished silently for a scrunchie to tie it back, but of course she hadn’t brought one that morning. Her cheeks still felt red and the hair on back of her neck still raised a little, followed by a quick shiver, but the urge to down a jug of ice water was passing. The girl’s tone, her assured gaze...just thinking of them anew made butterflies stir and flit in her belly. Nina quashed them down sternly, focusing on the books being passed to her over the counter by a grubby eight year old. 

A few hours seemed to breeze past as the afternoon wore on: the tall lass swept the floor, rearranged a few shelves in the ‘mystery’ section, then arranged her desk and the customer service counter for the next day as the sky outside dimmed and buzzing yellow street lights flicked on. The woods behind the library were dark and deep, a few wisps of ground fog clinging to the grass. Nina scooped her belongings into her shoulder bag: a half a container of pasta salad, a bottled water, nail clippers, hand lotion, and a few other essentials. A quick pat of her jeans pockets verified wallet and keys in place. The distance between her post at the service counter and the front doors was barely ten paces, and she strode them smoothly, walking out into the fragrant summer evening. The sun was barely peeking out over tall green trees on the horizon. And there, not two feet away, was the young woman from earlier. A smile was on her lips and she was gazing at Nina openly, head tilted slightly to one side.

For the second time that day, her breathe caught in her throat. Nina shuffled nervously, her hands twitching at her pants leg and the strap of her bag till she stilled them deliberately. She made herself walk forward, licking her lips once. She had known of course that this girl would be waiting for her, despite the briefness of their interaction prior that day. She took a deep, steadying breath, met her eyes, and sketched a combined curtsy/bow to her.

“I am glad to see you here, Johanna. Thank you for coming by earlier as well. I love you so much.”

With those words, as formal as they were, the spell was broken, and the grinning shorter girl was embracing her, drawing her close. Warm breath touched Nina’s ear, tickling sightly, as she spoke:

“My pleasure, honey. And thank you so much for obeying earlier. My good girl.”

The redhead had a brief shudder of pleasure at those words, and a deeper feeling of warmth and contentment as Johanna kissed her sweetly on the lips before lightly disentangling from the taller woman’s grip. She took Nina’s hand and squeezed it. 

“Come along, sweetie....getting dark and wouldn’t do to be out too late, though I know you are perfectly capable of defending us. Get in the car and we’ll go home.”

With those words, the younger lass gave her girlfriend a slight smirk before patting her rump to hurry her along. Nina bit her full lower lip and glanced one last time at the setting sun before ducking into the car, the dying light catching her eyes and briefly illuminating them with a flash of molten yellow.

Within fifteen minutes, the two girls were stepping over the threshold of their small cabin together. It was nestled just back into a glade of trees and felt very secluded, nevermind the fact a brisk five minute walk would find you at a dingy strip mall.

Nina was through the door first, and placed her bag carefully on the wooden peg hung from a sunflower-shaped organizational board. She breathed in quietly, deeply, and turned to Johanna with a shy grin playing at her lips. She knew what was expected of her. This was the norm between them, and the ritual played out each night unless they discussed otherwise, openly and respectfully.

As the cabin door swung shut, Nina knelt before her girlfriend, her Mistress and soulmate, and bowed her head as she raised her hands. The rug her knees bent on was rather worn but comfortable enough. Slightly trembling, she spoke, voice rich with emotion and love.

“I honor you, Johanna, and I am yours till the stars fall and I swear to serve and love you as long as you love and cherish me. I am yours to do with as you will. I belong to you, mind, body and soul. Please own me.”

The touch of the girl's fingers on her palms was feather soft. Gently, so gently, sharp nails traced lines on her skin, making Nina shiver anew, and then the fingers slid down to stroke her wrists, backs of her hand, before one cupped her chin and firmly guided her gaze upwards. The kiss that followed was deep and loving, warm. The world narrowed to their breath, their lips, their skin. At last, the kiss was lightly broken and still Johanna cupped her girl’s chin. She gazed down at the tall redhead contentedly. After a silent, comfortable pause she spoke the words of response as her fingertips danced over the girl’s face.

“I cherish you, my sweet Nina, and shall defend and honor you. You are my pet, my darling one and only love, and your service will never be taken for granted. Our hearts are entwined till the stars fall.”

Another light kiss followed this, a little more leisurely, and Johanna spoke once more.

“Rise, please, sweetheart. I hope my little visit at the library was not too much...? You seemed to enjoy it, though. Was I subtle enough...?”

At that question, the younger woman looked slightly nervous even, waiting for the reply. Nina grinned at her, taking her hand and lightly kissing the palm.

“It was perfect, J. It was....well, very intense. Thank you so fucking much. I felt like I was glowing, I could have floated out of there, I swear. It wasn’t overt at all. Now...um, what is for dinner? I’m starving...barely had a chance to settle all day, new numbering system for the non-fiction section is a nightmare...”

As the two walked into the small kitchen, Johanna lightly rubbed her love’s back, fingers petting and stroking as they talked, warm yellow light streaming through the windows of the cabin as the night grew darker. When they finally found their way to bed (after a bout of email spam deleting for Nina and a half-dozing Netflix session for Johanna), the redhead lay curled at her clothed lover’s feet, naked save for a simple leather collar, nuzzling the darker skinned girl’s legs as her hair was petted. They drifted off to sleep together, Mistress and her pet girl, warm and content.


End file.
